1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of vascular therapy for application to a limb of a body, and more particularly, to a compression treatment system having a controller that regulates fluid flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
A major concern for immobile patients and persons alike are medical conditions that form clots in the blood, such as, deep vein thrombosis (DVT) and peripheral edema. Such patients and persons include those undergoing surgery, anesthesia, extended periods of bed rest, etc. These blood clotting conditions generally occur in the deep veins of the lower extremities and/or pelvis. These veins, such as the iliac, femoral, popiteal and tibial return deoxygenated blood to the heart. For example, when blood circulation in these veins is retarded due to illness, injury or inactivity, there is a tendency for blood to accumulate or pool. A static pool of blood is ideal for clot formations. A major risk associated with this condition is interference with cardiovascular circulation. Most seriously, a fragment of the blood clot can break loose and migrate. A pulmonary emboli can form blocking a main pulmonary artery, which may be life threatening.
The conditions and resulting risks associated with patient immobility may be controlled or alleviated by applying intermittent pressure to a patient's limb, such as, for example, a leg including the thigh, calf and foot to assist in blood circulation. Known devices have been employed to assist in blood circulation, such as, one piece pads and compression boots. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,290,662 and 6,494,852.
For example, sequential compression devices have been used, which consist of an air pump connected to a disposable wraparound pad by a series of air tubes. The wraparound pad is configured for placement about a portion of a patient's leg, such as the thigh, calf or foot. Multiple pads may be mounted to the leg to cover the various portions of the leg. Air is then forced into different parts of the wraparound pad(s) in sequence, creating pressure around the thigh, calf or foot, thereby improving venous return.
These known devices may suffer from various drawbacks due to their bulk and cumbersome nature of use. These drawbacks reduce comfort, compliance and may disadvantageously prevent mobility of the patient as recovery progresses after surgery.
Further, such known sequential compression devices typically include a controller assembly that regulates air flow and pressure in the wraparound pad(s). The controller assembly can be mounted to a bed and plugged into a wall outlet for power during use. This arrangement, however, can present challenges for example, when the patient needs to perform certain tasks, e.g., bathroom, physical therapy, etc. In these situations, the pads are usually removed, thus disadvantageously discontinuing vascular therapy. Thus, these controller assemblies suffer from various drawbacks because they do not accommodate patient transport or mobility and are not typically adaptable for inflation of thigh, calf and foot pads.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with a compression treatment system having a controller that is adaptable for inflating thigh, calf and foot sleeves and accommodates patient transport and mobility to provide continuous vascular therapy. It would be desirable if the system automatically detects the types of sleeves connected thereto. It would be highly desirable if the system included a pneumatic circuit that facilitates pressure monitoring with a single pressure transducer to achieve the advantages of the present disclosure. It is contemplated that the compression treatment system is easily and efficiently manufactured.